


The Pursuit of Happiness

by DodgerBear



Category: God’s Own Country
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: A brief snapshot in time soon after Gheorghe returns to the farm as they find their way and open up to each other.





	The Pursuit of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think 🧡

 

 

Today was the seventh Sunday morning in a row that he had woken up hangover-free and fresh as a daisy. It was no coincidence that it was also seven weeks exactly since he arrived back from Scotland on a coach with Gheorghe by his side. Johnny Saxby was a new man. A changed man. The desolation he’d felt when Gheorghe left him was something he couldn’t survive again. This time was for keeps. This time if Gheorghe left him it would be for reasons beyond Johnny’s control because from now on he was going to be the picture perfect boyfriend to the man that had completely changed his life. He wanted to be a better person for Gheorghe. 

 

“Morning.” Johnny whispered when he saw Gheorghe’s eyes fluttering open. A sleepy smile curved the darker man’s lips upward and he pulled Johnny closer so they were even closer than sharing a single bed forced them to be, their warm and naked bodies feeling good pressed together. 

“You have been awake for long?”

“Nah. Little while.” 

Gheorghe pressed a kiss to Johnny’s messy hair. “It is time to get up.”

“Aye. Shame like.”

“Why is it a shame?”

Johnny took Gheorghe’s large hand in his own and moved it down so it rested on his morning wood. Gheorghe chuckled happily. 

“I see. This is a gift for me?”

“Aye.” Johnny blushed, unused to playful bedroom flirting. 

“Then I should unwrap my gift.” Gheorghe flipped them quickly so Johnny was flat on his back and he was crawling under the covers to get a closer look at the jewels that awaited him. 

Johnny’s hips bucked when Gheorghe took the tip of his cock into his mouth and suckled on it. Gheorghe splayed his left arm over Johnny’s stomach so he couldn’t move and then dipped his head to take him all the way to his throat. 

“Jesus.” Johnny’s hand wound into Gheorghe’s thick hair and tugged hard. It didn’t take long at all for Johnny to feel his impending orgasm tingling at the base of his spine. It was embarrassing how quickly the man in his bed could get him off. 

“Gheorghe...now...gonna come...” Johnny warned his partner with a firm pull on his hair. 

Gheorghe pulled off and looked up to make eye contact. “Come in my mouth.”

Johnny nearly exploded there and then. As soon as Gheorghe took him back in his mouth it was all over. He hollowed his cheeks and swirled his tongue and then Johnny was coming in almost violent spurts down his throat. Gheorghe swallowed it down gratefully and moved back up the bed to snuggle up to his man. 

Johnny reached down to grasp Gheorghe’s hard cock in his hand, lazily tugging it while he sucked a bruise onto the skin of his neck. 

“You taste so good.” Gheorghe whispered, rolling his hips in time with Johnny’s movements. 

Johnny’s blush deepened and Gheorghe chuckled. “You do not like the dirty talk?”

“What? Aye. Course I do. Just weird that’s all. Never done it before.” Johnny muttered hastily. 

“You are not doing it now.” Gheorghe pointed out gently with a teasing smile. 

“I’m a bloke. Multi-tasking isn’t my thing. Now do you want me to talk dirty or wank you off?” Johnny smirked and squeezed a little tighter as he jerked Gheorghe’s cock. 

“Keep doing that.” Gheorghe insisted. “I’m going to come soon.”

“Yeah? Where do you want to come?”

Gheorghe moved so he was straddling his partner’s thighs, looming over Johnny’s glorious naked body as he took over and stroked his own cock. Johnny reached down and teased Gheorghe’s balls with his fingertips. 

“You are so beautiful.” Gheorghe exhaled harshly and ran his free hand all over Johnny’s chest. “I’m close.”

“Go on then.” Johnny urged and grabbed a handful of Gheorghe’s fleshy arse. 

Gheorghe screwed his eyes shut and bit down on his lip to stop himself from crying out when his climax hit. When he finally opened his eyes and looked down, Johnny was gazing up at him with wide eyes and a dazed smile on his face. Johnny’s upper body was splattered with Gheorghe’s come. 

“Sorry. I made a lot of mess.”

Johnny shook his head slightly. “S’fine. That were fuckin amazing.”

“Yes?” Gheorghe frowned uncertainly. 

“Aye. Your face when you come. You’re gorgeous.” Johnny blushed again. 

Gheorghe leaned down kiss his partner gently. “We need to clean up.”

“Spose we do.” Johnny sighed. “Would love just one day to stay in bed wi’you. No cows. No sheep. No bloody broken fences to mend.”

Gheorghe chuckled as he carefully climbed out of the bed. “This is farm life.”

“Didn’t ask for a bloody farm life though did I?” Johnny grumbled, using last night’s discarded boxer shorts to wipe down his chest. 

Gheorghe pulled on his underwear. “What life would you ask for?”

“What’s the point in thinkin like that? Don’t have a choice do I? This is me life.” Johnny shrugged belligerently. 

Gheorghe sighed heavily and moved to the bedroom door. “If this is not the life you want then perhaps I am not the man you want. I am a farmer, John. I have always been a farmer. I will always want to be a farmer. If not here, wherever I go I will still want that for my life. If this makes you unhappy then I am not the man who will make you happy.”

Johnny stared at the closed door when Gheorghe had left the room. He flopped back into his messy bed and closed his eyes, emotion lancing through his body like a sword. Somehow, without thinking, he’d managed to fuck up what had been the perfect start to any day. Childishly complaining about his life and inadvertently insulting Gheorghe and his life choices was about as fucking stupid as it gets. 

 

It was almost lunchtime when Johnny found Gheorghe in the top field, driving the mower and cutting down the long grass in preparation for the winter. The farm wasn’t that big but Gheorghe had managed to evade him all morning. Johnny leaned over the wooden fence and just gazed at his lover for a few moments while he didn’t realise he was being watched. He really was absolutely gorgeous. If he had given it any real consideration Johnny would have to admit that he didn’t really have a ‘type’ that he was attracted to. In a small village opportunities for hook ups were so few and far between that he ended up shagging around with blokes that, given the choice, he wouldn’t look twice at. That thought alone was enough to make him feel physically sick now. Since Gheorghe stumbled into his life, and then his heart, he understood with more clarity than ever before that his behaviour over the last few years had been shocking. How he got Gheorghe in the first place was something he couldn’t understand. How he got him to come back after totally fucking up was beyond all comprehension. 

Johnny was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Gheorghe had spotted him and stopped the mower nearby and was staring over. When he did notice his cheeks flushed in embarrassment and he smiled shyly. Gheorghe cut the engine on the mower and hopped down from the cab. Johnny felt his mouth dry up as Gheorghe stalked over to him, his broad shoulders drawn back and his muscles tensing under the fabric of his overalls. 

“Fucked up again, dint I?” Johnny sighed ruefully. 

Gheorghe scoffed and shook his head. “I just do not understand sometimes you are so happy...then it switches and it seems you are angry with your life. I do not know how I am able to help you.”

“I dunno. I am happy. With you, I mean. Happiest I’ve ever been if I were honest like. Don’t want you thinkin I’m not.”

“Good. I am happy with you too. But I am happy with the farm. I don’t think this makes you happy.”

Johnny shrugged. “Spose I’m just miffed I never got a choice in it. Me dad bein bad meant I had to stay here. Never got to think about where else I might end up. University or college or whatever.”

“Miffed is angry, yes?” Gheorghe clarified. 

“Aye, probably more like annoyed.”

“Okay. So how do I help?”

Johnny smiled crookedly. “You can’t. Nobody can. I just need to get on wi’it. I don’t _hate_ the farm. Just sometimes wish it didn’t rule our lives so much.”

Gheorghe nodded. “I understand. But I would still like to know what else you like to do. What you might have done at university perhaps.”

“Dunno.” Johnny shrugged. “I were always good at maths. Probably end up bein summat boring like an accountant.”

Gheorghe laughed at the thought. “I picture you now. Leaving every morning for work in a suit. With a briefcase. Off to talk numbers all day.”

Johnny scrunched up his face. “Aye. Doesn’t sound like me.”

Gheorghe reached out and cupped Johnny’s cheek, running his thumb over the cool skin. “You deserve to be happy, John. Life is too short to be sad.”

“Can’t leave me Dad and me Nan up shit creek can I?”

Gheorghe frowned, his eyebrows knitting together. “You have some very strange sayings.”

Johnny chuckled. “Aye. Spose so. I just mean I can’t leave all this to them. I’ve gotta be here. Spose I don’t always understand why you stick around though. Why you wanna be with me like.”

Gheorghe dipped his head and pressed a kiss to Johnny’s mouth. He pulled away but stayed close. 

“You are kind. Loyal. Funny. Sexy. You have a big cock.” He reeled off quietly and got a huffing laugh from Johnny. 

“Aye alright. Need your eyes checked. I’m not sexy. I’m all angles and bones sticking out. You’re gorgeous.” Johnny ran his hands down Gheorghe’s sides, up his chest and onto his shoulders. “You’ve got softness about you.”

Gheorghe arched his brows and smirked. “You are calling me fat?”

Johnny rolled his eyes and laughed. “Hardly.”

Gheorghe wrapped his arms around Johnny and pushed him against the closed wooden gate. “We are a good fit, yes? You have what I like, I have what you like.”

“Aye. Definitely.” Johnny shifted so their crotches were aligned and they both realised  at the same time that they were turning each other on. 

“Then we make efforts to have time to enjoy this. We work harder so some days we have free time to be together.” Gheorghe murmured softly. 

“Aye.” Johnny rasped his agreement. “I want to be better. For you, like. I want to be better so you don’t regret comin back here wi’me.”

“Oh John. I don’t. I never could.” Gheorghe sighed softly. “You don’t need to change for me. We have sorted out those things.”

They held each other tightly for a few moments and then Gheorghe stepped back. “We should get back to work. If we finish early we can go into town and have dinner at the pizza place you like.” He suggested. 

Johnny grinned happily. “That’d be good.”

“Okay. I finish this then come to help you with the barn. Tell Deirdre we won’t be home for dinner today.”

Johnny stepped forward and kissed Gheorghe deeply. “I’m sorry I’m an arsehole sometimes.”

“John. It does not matter. I love you all ways.” Gheorghe responded simply and Johnny stared at him in shock. 

They’d never said the L word to each other yet but the way Gheorghe spoke so calmly just felt natural and right. His shock turned to a shy smile and he ducked his head when he replied. “Love you as well like.”

Gheorghe tipped up his chin with his thumb and shared a dazzling smile with him. “Good. Then we will be fine.”

Johnny was actually starting to believe him. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
